


Forsaken Flight

by Angel_In_The_Tardis (Aykimra)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aykimra/pseuds/Angel_In_The_Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's got an urge to fly south for the winter. Ryan needs to figure out how to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble to get rid of my writer's block.
> 
> Prompt from alittlebitgayandmore.tumblr.com Her prompt page is full of good stuff. It's not exactly the same, but the idea comes from there, so... Enjoy!

"Ryan! Please let me out!" Gavin wailed, his fists connecting with the door, sending a loud thud throughout the entire house. "I can't stay in here! Please!"

   The cow hybrid sighed, his tail flicking as he leaned against the wall before sliding down it. This had only started five minutes ago and his resolve was already crumbling. "I can't Gavin. I just caught you trying to jump out of the window." The younger didn't respond, but continued to assault the locked door.

   "Rye-bread. Please." The bird hybrid finally whispered before letting both of his now sore hands rest against the wood. His wings flapped weakly, hitting the walls on either side of himself with soft thumps.

   "You know you can't leave and fly south." Ryan murmured gently through the wall. "You have work and friends here." He tried to reason. A migraine was beginning to make an appearance at the back of his head. He just wanted the man to see reason and give up the fight.

    "I know that!" Gavin whined, a sob at the back of his throat. "It's just... so overwhelming. Please, Ryan! I don't know what to do." Gavin was crying now. Tears streamed down his face as he fell to his knees.

   "We can go see a doctor?" Ryan suggested. "Other birds like you must have the same problem. Maybe something can be done about it." as he spoke, he stood up and put a hand on the door handle, unlocking it slowly. When it was opened, it revealed the small, shaking figure of his boyfriend. Kneeling down, Ryan rubbed the man's back in between the trembling wings. "How about that?" He whispered gently.

   Gavin lifted his head, opening his eyes slowly. Taking a shaky breath, he nodded. "Do you think it will help?"

   "We can try."

 

   The trip to the doctor's was very eventful. As soon as Gavin stepped outside, the urge to flee took over his rational thought as he fought Ryan all the way into the car. The cow hybrid was sure that he was going to have wing shaped bruises later that day.

   Once inside the moving vehicle, guilt was the next emotion to cross the bird's face. He apologized profusely during the entire ride for hurting and fighting Ryan when he was only trying to help.

    Ryan said he was forgiven and that he wasn't angry. Gavin said that it didn't matter and it was still his fault.

    The car pulled to a stop in front of a large, neat looking building that had a sigh claiming that they were the best office in Austin for bird hybrids. Ryan unbuckled his seat belt before turning and looking at Gavin. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

    "I don't want to get out." Gavin whispered, his voice trembling as he cowered slightly in the seat.

    "Because?" Was all Ryan said as he attempted to prompt a better answer out of the man.

    "Because I'm going to end up fighting you again." He said before turning his head to look at the cow hybrid. His eyes were wide and pleading.

    Ryan sighed before pulling out his phone and giving a reassuring smile to Gavin. He dialed in an unknown number before putting the device to his ear.

    "Hello? Yes, I have a question and I was wondering if you could help me out." he spoke quickly. After a few moments where the person on the other end was speaking, he talked again. "Me and my partner are here in the front drive. He's a bird hybrid who's having problems with wanting to fly south."

    Gavin blushed deeply then, even though there was nobody around to see him.

    "Oh, could you?" his tone was curious, but then a small smile crossed his face. "That would be lots of help. Thank you so much." he said before pulling the phone away and clicking the screen to end the call.

    "Well?" Gavin asked, eager to get everything resolved.

    "They're going to come out and give you something so you can get inside." Ryan responded absentmindedly as he looked around for someone to come outside.

    "Are they going to knock me out?" the younger man asked, slightly scared now.

    "I'm not sure Gavin. You'll be fine though, whatever they do. I'll be here too." He turned his head back to his boyfriend and gave him a bright smile.

   They waited for a few minutes before a man walked out of the front door. As he neared closer, they could both see that he was a nurse. He himself was a bird hybrid with wings that were bright red and shined in the sunlight. They looked like the wings of a cardinal.

   He knocked on the driver's side window once, then twice. Ryan gave a flash of a smile before rolling it down. "Hello." He greeted simply.

   "Hey." the nurse greeted back, his voice cheery and smile bright. It wasn't artificial though, which Gavin was grateful for. He tried to focus on the conversation the two men were having, but he could smell the wind outside and his wings twitched with an urge that couldn't be given into.

   "How strong would you say it is?" The man, Jeremy was his name, asked as he wrote out Ryan's responses to other questions on a clipboard.

   "Well, it took me five minutes to get him in the car and I'm pretty sure his wings gave me a few bruises." he spoke so casually about the event that Gavin cringed slightly in his sear.

   Jeremy's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he nodded and wrote something down. The he leaned down ad looked through the window at the man in question.

   "Okay, Gavin, are you listening?" he asked, smiling slightly when he nodded. "I'm going to go over to your side and give you a shot. It'll make you a little sleepy. Then, Ryan here is gonna carry you inside to figure out what meds you need so you can walk outside normally. Make sense?"

   He didn't wait for a response before walking around the front of the car. Once he knocked on the window, Ryan rolled his up and Gavin's down. The instant rush of outdoors air passing by his face and through his feathers had his wings flapping intensely as he struggled to get out of the car. 

    "Whoa, you weren't kidding. He's got some strength in those things." Jeremy muttered as he had one hand on Gavin's chest, holding him back. Ryan took his place then, holding his boyfriend back so the nurse could grab an arm and poke the needle through it as gently as possible. It only took seconds then for the medicine to take effect.

   The world swirled around him as his head hit the chair and lolled to the side. "Tired." he whispered as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

   "Sleep." was the word whispered in his ear as he felt someone lift him from the seat. He could still feel the air around him, but nothing could make his want to move. He was so tried.

   "Sleep." Ryan murmured again, and Gavin used that last of his strength to nod before slipping away to the sway of his boyfriend's stride.

 

   He felt like death when he woke up. His eyes refused to open for the first few minutes as he just breathed quietly and tried to make sure his wings were still attached.

   "When are you going to sit up?" a deep voice next to him asked.

   "What happened?" Gavin asked stupidly as he peeked open his eyes, rubbing his face as he did so. it was pretty dark in the room from what he could tell. What time was it anyway?

   "You don't remember?" Ryan asked, sitting up from where he was laying down and turning to face the other man, being careful of his wings, which were spread out around him.

   "We, uh, went to the doctor? And I think they drugged me?" Gavin muttered, sitting up slowly and turning his head to look at Ryan, who was chuckling at his statement.

   "I think drugged is a strong word in this situation, but, essentially, yes." he smiled as he spoke. "I carried you into the office. They did a test or two to figure out a good dosage for the medicine. Then, I put you back in the car and drove home." he summed up the day's events quickly.

   Gavin nodded slowly, and then scrunched his face up in confusion. "How long have I been out?"

   "Hours. It's about two in the morning right now. I was actually starting to get a little worried. They said you would be up by midnight." Ryan said, his smile growing sheepish as he admitted his worries.

   "Can't get rid of me that bloody easily." Gavin chuckled before a frown overtook his face. There was a twitch in his wings that was growing stronger since he woke up.

   "Oh!" Ryan said instantly, standing and grabbing a bottle and glass of water from the bedside table. He handed the drink to Gavin before retrieving a single blue pill from the bottle. He held it out on the palm of his hand. "You need to take one or two of these a day." He said.

   "I've never really taken pills before." He muttered, grabbing the small thing and rolling it between two fingers.

   Ryan sighed and scooted closer to the man so he could rub his back. "I know, but that's a pretty small one." He tried to reassure the nervous bird.

   Gavin nodded slowly, steeling his resolve before tipping his head back and placing the pill in his mouth. It took a lot of sputtering and about half the water, but eventually the medicine went down.

   "There, see?" Ryan whispered as he pulled Gavin into his chest and hugged him. The twitching in his wings slowly subsided until the only movement in the room was the rise and fall of their chests as they breathed in and out calmly.

   "This is a lot better." Gavin mumbled.

   "I'm glad." Ryan chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I just really needed to write something. However, I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought.
> 
> tumblr: eternal-heartbreak-forever.tumblr.com


End file.
